


All this time I was waiting for you.

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: Первое, что он видит, придя в себя, - деревянный потолок. Дерево мягкого, теплого песочного оттенка, так непохожее на темные перекрытия его прежнего дома, не оставляет сомнений, что он больше не там.





	All this time I was waiting for you.

Первое, что он видит, придя в себя, - деревянный потолок. Дерево мягкого, теплого песочного оттенка, так непохожее на темные перекрытия его прежнего дома, не оставляет сомнений, что он больше не там.   
Он выдыхает с облегчением и поворачивает голову, чтобы оглядеться.  
Комната совсем небольшая, можно сказать - крошечная: кровать, тумбочка, комод, придвинутый вплотную к подоконнику единственного окна стол с письменными принадлежностями на нем, пара пустых книжных полок справа от него и стул - вот и все, что тут есть. Окно приоткрыто, простенькие ситцевые занавески слегка трепещут от ветерка, солнечный свет прямоугольником лежит на деревянном полу перед дверью.  
Криденс оглядывает себя. На нем бледно-зеленая пижама с рисунком из больших разноцветных улиток, а на ногах, судя по ощущениям, теплые носки. От постельного белья пахнет какими-то травами - совсем не так, как дома, думает он, и тут же себя одергивает.  
Дверь открывается с тихим скрипом, и Криденс вздрагивает. Смешной рыжий волшебник, который говорил с ним тогда, в тоннеле метро, стоит на пороге, неловко балансируя подносом.  
\- Доброе утро, - он подходит к кровати странноватой, пингвиньей походкой и ставит поднос на тумбочку. - Я принес завтрак, тебе надо набираться сил.  
Криденс сглатывает и кивает, рассматривая его вблизи: непослушные вихры волос, веснушки на загорелой коже, слегка нахмуренные выгоревшие брови, упрямо выдвинутый вперед подбородок. Тот на секунду вскидывает на него взгляд огромных, ярко-голубых глаз и снова смотрит в сторону.  
\- Я Ньют Саламандер, если ты забыл, - он немного суетливо наливает в чашку тонкого фарфора свежий, еще дымящийся чай, добавляет в него молоко. - Ты у меня... в гостях.   
Он протягивает ему чашку, и Криденс садится на кровати, чтобы не пролить. Руки у него слегка трясутся от слабости, и он старается не коснуться своими пальцами пальцев Ньюта. Впрочем, тот не обращает внимания: поправляет подушку у Криденса за спиной, чтобы он мог откинуться, тянется к подносу и берет с него блюдце с крекерами.  
\- Большего пока нельзя, но на обед я приготовлю бульон.   
Он по-прежнему не смотрит Криденсу в лицо, дожидаясь, пока тот возьмет печенье, а после отставляет тарелку и не проронив больше ни слова, выходит из комнаты.  
Криденс возвращает чашку на поднос подрагивающей рукой, сползает под одеяло и тихо дышит в пахнущей летним лугом темноте.

 

Его дни становятся похожими один на другой.   
Чаще всего к моменту его пробуждения поднос с завтраком уже стоит на тумбочке. В уборной, дверь в которую Криденс сперва не заметил, он принимает короткий душ, чистит зубы. Возвратившись в комнату, он выпивает чай, съедает кашу и снова устраивается в кровати. Оказывается, наблюдать в тишине, как солнечный свет путешествует от двери до столешницы, ужасно умиротворяюще - настолько, что Криденс засыпает и спит до самого раннего вечера, когда вместо завтрака на подносе его поджидает дымящийся суп и аппетитно поджаренные тосты. Первое время он засыпает практически сразу после обеда и проваливается в сон до самого утра.  
На четвертый день, закончив завтракать, Криденс подходит к окну: то, что он видит, заставляет его отшатнуться - магия повсюду. Яркое солнце, удивительные животные, совершенно разные природные условия на такой небольшой территории - это все, все создано волшебством.  
Он медленно, покачиваясь, возвращается в кровать, осознавая - не тем волшебством, что жило внутри него, а вырвавшись, несло смерть и разрушение. Чем-то совсем другим, светлым и сильным, чем-то, о чем он всегда мечтал; тем, чему обещал его научить и так и не научил мистер Грейвз.  
Криденс сворачивается под одеялом, ему тепло и почти безопасно; только в том месте, где когда-то была пугающая его сила, - пусто. А там, где раньше была привязанность к мистеру Грейвзу, - больно.

 

Через неделю Ньют впервые приходит к нему на ужин. То есть он приносит ужин на двоих, и они едят сандвичи с хрустящими огурчиками в почти уютной тишине. Уходя, он оставляет на столе книгу, которую Креденс открывает сразу же, как только прочитывает название.   
Он отрывается от «Истории магии» только чтобы перекусить и отлучится в уборную.

Через три дня Ньют с отстраненной улыбкой, к которой Криденс уже привык, кладет на стол «Пособие по трансфигурации для начинающих» и «Тысячу магических растений и грибов».  
Криденс читает их, сидя на крыльце прямо в пижаме, грызя крекеры и щурясь от яркого солнца.

Месяц спустя волосы у Криденса отрастают настолько, что он не узнает себя в зеркале. Но ему нравится, и иногда Ньют, проходя мимо него, ютящегося с очередной книгой в теньке веранды, рассеянно проводит по его волосам - так же, как он гладит своих жмыров.  
Криденсу кажется, что вместе с тем, как тяжелеет его голова от вьющихся кудрей, пустота внутри перестает быть такой... пустой.

 

Через шесть недель после того первого чая с молоком Криденс лежит рядом с Ньютом на теплом песке пустыни и рассматривает звезды.  
\- Я скучаю по нему, - неожиданно говорит Ньют, - по Фрэнку. Все понимаю - и все равно скучаю.   
Его улыбка сейчас не кажется странной, а очень по-человечески грустной.  
Криденс закрывает глаза.  
\- Я тоже, - шепчет он, - понимаю, но скучаю.  
Повернувшись на бок, он начинает бормотать Ньюту в самое слегка оттопыренное ухо - про маму, про Модести и Честети, про их дом, и веру, и митинги, и бесплатные обеды, и листовки; про одиночество, темные комнаты и пояс с красивой бляшкой. И про мистера Грейвза, который улыбался так, что у Криденса перехватывало дыхание и становилось хорошо и страшно. Мистера Грейвза, который настаивал: "Называй меня Персивалем".   
\- Как рыцаря? - спрашивал завороженный Криденс.  
\- Именно, - и мистер Грейвз - Персиваль - снова улыбался.  
Про то, что на самом деле Криденс все время ждал, когда же мистеру Грейвзу надоест с ним возиться. Когда он поймет, что внутри Криденса - мрак и страх, когда это оттолкнет его. Про то, с каким ужасом ждал этого момента.  
И когда ему больше нечего рассказывать, Криденс плачет; плачет не так, как тогда, когда убил Мэри Лу: его сегодняшние слезы - слезы облегчения. В тишине и умиротворении этого по-настоящему магического места Криденс наконец-то принимает, что все закончилось. Плохо или хорошо - это уже неважно, но тьма в нем больше не имеет силы.  
Наконец, он перестает даже всхлипывать и устало утыкается лбом в обтянутое рубашкой плечо Ньюта.  
\- Он придет за тобой, - в голосе Ньюта, внезапно прорезавшем тишину, та же ласковая твердость, с которой он говорит со своими заболевшими или раскапризничавшимися питомцами, - ты же знаешь, что он не может не придти. 

И Криденс, зажмурившись, кивает.


End file.
